1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the process monitoring technique, and particular to a method and apparatus for recognizing a running process in a GOS (Guest Operating System) by VMM (Virtual Machine Monitor).
2. Description of Prior Art
In a virtual context, only the overall running situation of a GOS can be viewed on a VMM, such as the resource occupation and running status of a GOS, however, it is difficult to recognize and locate any running process in a GOS.
On the other hand, it is of great importance to locate and monitor running processes in GOS, since the location of running processes in GOS is required in many cases, such as cases of monitoring the GOS system load, monitoring the usage of process resource in GOS system, detecting process deadlock and unlocking in GOS system, adding a patch to a given process in GOS and the like.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a method and apparatus for recognizing a running process in a GOS so as to locate and monitor running processes in the GOS.